The present invention relates to a discharge device for discharging an original document from the platen of a copier, particularly, a copier in which copy speed is relatively high, being capable of processing sheets of paper from 40 to 60 per minute.
Heretofore, in the copying operation by use of the copying machine of the type as described, an original is placed on an original carriage, ordinarily called a platen, and the original is then covered by a cover plate or platen cover after which a copy button is depressed for initiating the copying operation and after copying has been completed, the platen cover is released to discharge the original from the platen.
For this reason, when the copy speed becomes relatively high, for example, 40 to 60 copies per minute, the time required to discharge the original from the platen greatly influences the speed of the copying operation and in addition, the rapid shuffling of originals is both mentally and physically tiring.
To overcome these problems, an automatic original supply device and means for discharging an original by use of rollers and belts have heretofore been proposed.
However, these conventional devices possess several disadvantages in that they are bulky, complicated, expensive and the devices may not achieve high speeds necessary to meet requirements because of the inertia of the mechanical elements thereof.
The present invention has been proposed in view of the above, and it is an object of the invention to provide an original discharging device for copiers, in which the platen cover is openable and of a small-type, inexpensive, and which can discharge originals in response to relatively high copying speed.